The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting a device on board ship so that it will follow the normal vibrational movements of the ship but will isolate the device from shocks of high magnitude.
By way of background, gun turrets, missile launchers, or similar weapon systems must be in exact synchronism with fire control apparatus which is mounted in spaced relationship thereto on the deck of a ship in order to maintain aiming capability. However, the ship is subjected to normal high frequency low amplitude vibrations during normal operation. Therefore, to effect the exact synchronism, both the gun turret and the fire control apparatus must be rigidly secured to the deck. However, if the ship is subjected to weapons effect pulses, which are shocks of extremely high magnitude, these may pass through the rigid mountings of the fire control apparatus and severely damage its high tech sensitive electronics. In the past fire control apparatus was mounted on resilient mounts to isolate it from weapons effect pulses, but the resilient mounts were incapable of maintaining the fire control apparatus in exact synchronism with the gun turrets during normal high frequency vibrations of the vessel.